pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roark (Adventures)
Roark is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Roark is a young man with red hair, who wears glasses. He wears a mining outfit, consisted of grey short-sleeved jacket and baggy pants with yellow/black outlines, with a black tank underneath. Roark also wears white gloves with yellow outlines and black boots with red soles, and is usually seen with a red mining helmet. Personality Roark, in contrast to his father, is quite calm and collected fellow. He is also quite authoritative and a leader-like figure to the other Gym Leaders. Biography Roark, who grew up with Rampardos ever since it was an egg, decided to become a Gym Leader. Byron eventually admitted that his son grew up faster than he had thought.D&P040: Hurrah for Rapidash Byron had a house at Iron Island, where he kept a photo of himself and his son.D&P045: Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II Roark opened the Oreburgh Mines not only to mine coal, but to let people train their Pokémon. Some time after, Roark left the Oreburgh Mines.D&P004: Putting a Crimp in Kricketot He went to his father, Byron, in Canalave City,D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium who noticed some strange people lurking around the library, and reading ancient books,D&P037: Brash Bronzong I but the grunts left without making trouble. Thus, Roark went back to Oreburgh City. Before he left, Roark asked of his father not to be rash while continuing his investigation.D&P038: Brash Bronzong II Diamond & Pearl arc Roark eventually returned to Oreburgh Mines with his Cranidos. Roark joined his mining crew and apologized to them, explaining he joined his grandfather in excavating a mine, then went to meet his father in Canalave City. He noticed Platinum among the crowd, and assumed she wanted to challenge the Gyms. Since Roark was busy, he told Platinum to meet him the next day at the Gym, where he'd be waiting. On that day, Platinum managed to reach Roark, and sent Piplup against his Cranidos. Since Cranidos used Shock Wave, Platinum swapped Piplup with her Ponyta, while Roark swapped Cranidos with Onix, who set the Stealth Rock on the field. Ponyta was quickly defeated, so Platinum sent Piplup back, who quickly defeated Onix. Roark sent Cranidos back, who surrounded Piplup with Double Team. Platinum had Piplup create a splash, which seemingly had no effect. Cranidos went to finish the battle with Zen Headbutt, but accidentally slipped and crashed into a wall. The splash Piplup made was Water Pulse, which confused Cranidos, who bashed into the wall and fainted. Roark admitted his defeat, and gave Platinum the Coal Badge. Sometime later, Roark called his father, and told him about his defeat, to which Byron laughed. Roark was in Oreburgh City, where he saw his Cranidos evolve into a Rampardos. He was visited by a worker, who congratulated Roark for his success. The worker noted Roark was so different from his father, whom Roark described as wild and intense. However, Roark told that he visited his father in Canalave City, due to some suspicious people lurking around the city. With the disappearance of Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, Roark thought something was definitively wrong, and that his father was usually right with his instincts. He did think his father would eventually jump to conclusions, leading to unnecessary battles. Per Candice's request, Byron was going to find someone to train them. He thought of Roark and his Pokémon, Onix and Rampardos, but then, he thought his son would also be overwhelmed by Team Galactic as well.D&P067: Encountering Elekid Roark, Fantina and Gardenia went to Mt. Coronet, to stop Team Galactic's plans.D&P073: Creeping Away from Cradily Dialga and Palkia roared, which caused tremors that surprised the Gym Leaders. Mars announced that the ritual was complete, and there was nothing for the Gym Leaders left to do. Fantina, Gardenia and Roark were frustrated, so Saturn's Octillery went to attack. However, Crasher Wake stopped the attack, and joined the three Gym Leaders, along with Maylene and Candice. The six Sinnoh Gym Leaders introduced themselves, which frustrated Team Galactic's commanders, who realized that the Gym Leaders traveled through the tunnels to reach Mt. Coronet. Still, the trio decided to take them on, so Roark joined Fantina to fight Saturn.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I Roark and the rest of the Gym Leaders defeated the Team Galactic commanders. They went to the stairs to reach Cyrus, but space and time was being warped, and prevented them from reaching him. Thus, Byron had the Gym Leaders go underground, where Professor Rowan gave them instructions on how to reach Cyrus. Thus, the Gym Leaders went through the tunnels and emerged from the ground where Cyrus was. Roark had his Rampardos damage the Red Chain, in hopes of destroying it. Cyrus sent his Pokémon to stop them, but the Pokémon endured, and Roark's Rampardos destroyed the chain. Cyrus held the destroyed Red Chain, and since he could no longer control Dialga and Palkia, he shouted at the Gym Leaders that he wouldn't forgive them.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II The Gym Leaders were defeated by Dialga and Palkia, who went on a rampage. They went unconscious, and were soon found by Cynthia and Platinum.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III Per Cyrus' plan, the Gym Leaders were deemed as incomplete, and were pulled to the hole, created by Dialga and Palkia. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum tried to pull them to the ground, but failed. However, a Regigigas appeared from Platinum's bag, and lowered the Gym Leaders down to the ground.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V With Cyrus defeated, the distortions of space and time stopped. With nothing else left, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum placed the Gym Leaders on their Pokémon, and went to take them to the hospital.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Looker and Platinum remembered Roark, due to his powerful status, for he was connected to the rest of the Gym Leaders, as well as the Elite Four and Frontier Brains of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol After the conflict between Dialga and Palkia had ended, Roark was taken to the hospital, where he was recuperating.PT007: Tackling Togekiss Roark and the rest of the Gym Leaders had recovered, and went to Byron, who awaited them with open arms.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand Gallery Little roark.png|Roark growing up See also *Roark (anime) *Roark (DPA) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders